Race Does the Headlines
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Dedicated to Ryan Breslin and his amazing rapping abilities. What happens when the Newsies are incapable of dancing around New York to sell their newspapers? Please comment & review!


**A Fanfic dedicated to Ryan Breslin's amazing rapping abilities. Please excuse the terrible raps in the story cause those are mine :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan Breslin, Newsies or anything associated with it (besides this story) **

* * *

"JACK!"

Jack Kelly ran down the metal stairs to where the other Newsies were gathered, their papers already in hand.

"Yeah, whadduya want Race?" Jack asked as he grabbed his own pile of papers.

"We have a bit of a problem..."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go dancing on the streets like we always do?"

Race took the cigar out of his mouth. "I'm telling you Jack that everyones under da weatha and can't dance."

"Specs?"

"Lost my specs!" The blonde boy shouted from the back of the group.

"Elmer!"

Race shook his head. "He's still in bed. He pulled a muscle and Specs said it looks bad."

"Okay then, what about Davey?"

Mush stepped forward. "Les caught a cold so Davey stayed home to help take care of him."

Jack made a small grunting noise then turned to Mush and Race. "What's wrong with your legs?"

Race placed his cigarette back into his mouth. "Nothing but Mush here developed some early signs of shin splints and needs to lay off dancing for a while."

Jack was growing impatient and asked, "Where's Romeo?"

"Not here!" Albert yelled.

"What do you mean he's not here!"

"Well, if there aren't women around here, he's most likely to be somewhere else."

Several of the boys laughed, others broke into smiles. Jack rubbed his forehead in thought.

"What's wrong Jack?" Crutchie sincerely asked as he hopped over to his leader.

"How are we gonna sell papes? Most of our dances are injured, the smartest man in our union is not here and his little brother, who could sell anyone a pape, is sick in bed."

The men grew quiet as they all thought of ways to sell papes. Suddenly, Darcy yelled, "I know! We should have a bake sale to make up for the money were not making today!"

Race threw his cigar at Darcy. "What is wrong with you? And you owe me another cigar."

Jack was on the verge of giving up when another voice broke the silence. "Jack! I know! I know what to do!"

All the boys crowded around Albert, waiting for the idea. Once he saw Crutchie had completely hopped over, Albert cleared his throat and said only one word.

"Race."

Confused, Jack asked, "What about Race?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Race chimed in as he made his way to the front of the group.

Albert smiled to Crutchie, whose face lit up before returning the smile. Then together they announced the solution.

"Rapping."

Jack was still visibly confused but Race stayed still and quiet.

Suddenly, Jack broke into laughter. "Rapping? Really guys, who here even raps? No one! Anyone else got any other-"

"Race raps!"

The look Race shot Albert shut the younger boy up but the truth had already come out.

"Race, you rap?"

Race shook his head no but the looks on the faces of other newsies said otherwise.

"Well, come on then! Let's here you rap!" The other newsies cheered in agreement with their leader and ran to surround Race.

"Woah, Woah! Hold it! Hey, Albert don't even try taking my cigar."

Albert, whose hands were nearly wrapped around the object on the floor, pouted but stepped away.

The newsies stood eagerly around Race who a little uncomfortable with all the attention they were giving him.

"Give me some space. You want me to rap on the spot?"

"Yes!" The newsies yelled.

"Well, I need a topic!"

"Rap about the newsies!" Crutchie suggested. Race sighed as he racked his brain very quickly for his best rhymes. Taking a deep breath, he began:

_**"Every morning it's the same**_

_**Selling papers is our game**_

_**No need to watch our back**_

_**Cause we have our leader, Jack**_

_**Delancy brothers, they always be coming at cha**_

_**They can't see us eye to because of our stature**_

_**You can run, you can hide, cause your too scared and wet your pants**_

_**But you ain't seen nothing till you see our newsies dance**_

_**We'd be kicking you butt but don't feel bad cause were just playing**_

_**Were the kings of New York, this is our block and we are staying**_

_**So Elmer might be stuck at home**_

_**And Les may have cold**_

_**But we still be selling papers to tell the stories untold**_

_**Whether we go to Santa Fe or we decide that we should stay**_

_**We'll be carryin the banner every hour of every day.**_

_**So you sell more papes then us it's still a competition**_

_**But on day our faces will be on the next edition**_

_**So if I ask politely, will you get out of the way please**_

_**Cause here comes New York's very best Newsies!"**_

Race took a deep breath and looked around at the other Newsies who stared at him silently. Then all together they began hollering and cheering

"Race, that was awesome!" Jack said as he patted his friend on the back.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so talented?" Specs asked.

"I don't know. Never found the opportunity to share it."

The newsies, still surrounding Race, escorted their rapper out to the street. The nearby police looked concerned with the mob but the boys didn't mind. When they found an empty street corner, Race smiled and began to rap. The some newsies tried to dance to The new style of music while others sold their newspapers.

By the end of the day, Race had sold every paper by rapping the headlines. When Davey came down to visit that afternoon, he was surprised to find them paperless.

"Where's your newspapers?"

"Sold them." Jack replied with a smile.

Davey was taken aback. "Every single one?"

Crutchie hobbled over with a smile. "Every single newspaper."

"How?"

Race ran up to Davey:

**_"People liked my rapping_**

**_The headline was catching_**

**_And by the end of the day we sent the other newsies packing_**

**_Cause originality is what they'd be lacking."_**

"You rapped the headlines?"

Race nodded proudly. Davey laughed and congratulated him on his success.

* * *

"Really great job today Race."

Race looked across the bedroom the boys shared and smiled at his leader.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Jack!" Albert called from his bunk.

"What is it Bert?"

He cringed at the nickname but went on. "Davey says Les should be fine for tomorrow."

"And Elmer looks fine too!" Specs added.

"What about your specs?" Mush asked his bunk mate.

"Found them! In Albert's pillow."

Albert gave a devious smile before disappearing under the sheets.

"Well, that's great for tomorrow but today," Jack stood on a nearby wooden chair. "Newsies we celebrate our success. This is the most amount of papes we have ever sold! And we couldn't do it without the talents of Race!"

As the cheers rang through the room, Race had to blush a little for he wasn't used to the attention. Before each boy reached their bunk, they each took their time to pat Race in the back, the last one being Jack.

"Okay, newsies. Everyone to bed!"

Race climbed his bunk as quietly as possible since Albert had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Race!"

The boy turned to see who had whispered his name. Finally spotting Jack, Race smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You got some real talent there."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Race." And with that, Jack and Crutchie slowly exited the room. They slept on top of the building for there was no room in the bedroom for everybody.

"Goodnight." Race whispered back though he knew it had gone unheard. The smile on his face grew as he replayed the days events. Finishing his ascension to his bunk, Race pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, putting an end to one of the most memorable days of his life.

**THE END**


End file.
